Dead Like MeJonas Story Idea
by Ms.Scarlet6
Summary: Rosaline is taken on the ride of her life with Nick Jonas. But suddenly when everything changes, Nick is left alone in grief while Rosaline can only look on in the shadows. What happened to Rosaline and how is their relationship supposed to work now?


**Hello everyone! Alrighty, so this is my story idea but I guess it needs a bit of explaining. I don't really want to give it all away but I need help with ideas at the same time so it sucks that I have to tell you my main plan but oh well. So I've got my character, Rosaline (pronounced Roz –uh-line), who meets Nick (how?) and they fall in love and I can have a whole bunch of fun with the fluff on that ****Then my story is going to go all "Dead Like Me" on us and my character is going to die and that's where this letter comes in. So we're kind of at the very beginning of the big changes at this part in the story. I need major help on a cause of death… I want something kind of creative. It COULD go into a murder but unless someone is really creative with how they murder, those can be kind of boring…So yeah. Those are my plans for this story. If you guys like this, PLEASE tell me because there's no point in trying to write it if nobody likes the idea and stuff. So enjoy! Hope you guys like it and thanks so much for reading! Oh, and yes I know this is insanely cheesy, I'm kind of embarrassed to be posting this…haha.**

**~ DJdanjAA911**

* * *

Nicholas Jerry Jonas,

Good-byes make you think; they make you realize what you've had, what you've lost, and what you've taken for granted.

Don't wonder how I'm able to be writing you this letter now; if I told you it's likely you'd go crazy. But I couldn't "go" without saying a proper goodbye. Nick I want you to know that I'm okay. I'm going to miss you horribly for…well forever, but I'm fine. I can't tell you how much I love you. I know you're going to feel horrible and alone and broken but hone those feelings like I know you always do. Use them to write your most brilliant songs yet. You have to promise me that you will NEVER stop writing, NEVER stop singing; because those talents are the things you have to share with the world and you love them too much to ever let them go. Be in a Broadway show one more time in your life, so even though I was not fortunate enough to see you perform on one of those stages, other people can see your brilliance. You'll find a beautiful, intelligent, bubbly girl who respects you and understands you more than I ever could manage to. She'll have more interest in politics than me (not like that's so hard to accomplish) and will be right at your side in your dreams of becoming president. She'll share your infatuation with music and drift off every night with a smile on her face because you sang her to sleep with your angelic voice. I want you to live your life to the fullest. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Take those chances you were always just a little too timid to take. Meet amazing people, show the world your beautiful, beautiful smile and keep moving forward like I know you're more than capable of. Marry that cute, bubbly girl and have the most gorgeous kids. Raise them with love and support in anything they choose to do in their lives. Teach them how to play instruments and have a love for music, encourage them to learn, tell them stories and keep them grounded. I love you Nick, forever and always. You're my comfort, my biggest fan (as I am and always will be yours), my greatest support-system, and my most beloved friend. I do not regret everything we had together, I shall cherish every moment we shared. If I could trade being alive right now for the months that we shared, the moment we met, I would stay as I am; no doubts, no regrets. I would rather have had one breath of your hair, one kiss of your mouth, one touch of your hand than an eternity without it. I apologize for my jumbled thoughts; I don't know how to organize all of these feelings. Tell your family I love them all very much. And I love you-those three words hold my life in them.

Now here are some quotes to better explain how I feel, I'm not as crafty with words as I wish I could be and these explain things more fully: "And when it all fell apart, I will know deep in my heart, the only dream that mattered had come true. In this life, I was loved by you." "Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship united forever in love." "Don't cry because this is over. Smile because it happened." "I was someone else when I was with you, someone more like myself" (I will forever be grateful to you and you alone to finally be given the chance to be me and realize who I am)

I could find so many more but you get the gist of it. I'm too lazy anyway, you know me.

How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.

Well I guess this is the true goodbye…

Love until the end of time,

Ros

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! It means a lot to me! If you liked this, tell your friends to read it, I need as many opinions as possible!**

**Reviewing is awesome! :D**


End file.
